La Théorie du Prince
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Tandis que se prépare son gigantesque plan de domination mondiale, Loki est préoccupé par une théorie qu'il aimerait vérifier. Clint Barton va peut-être pouvoir lui servir de sujet d'expérience? Et si cette théorie le concernait entièrement, d'ailleurs? (léger Clint/Loki)


**Hello tout le monde! Voici mon premier OS impliquant Clint Barton, j'espère donc qu'il ne sera pas OOC. Vous pouvez considérer ce texte comme Clint/Loki comme pairing.**

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Théorie" en une heure.**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

><p>Clint Barton attendait tranquillement, assis sur une caisse remplie d'armements en tous genres, l'œil ouvert sur tout ce qui se passait. Il ne bougeait pas, seule sa poitrine battant au rythme de son cœur ralenti trahissait ses émotions. En fait, il n'avait pas d'émotion. Il se sentait bien. Il ne sentait rien, plutôt. Son regard arpentait l'entrepôt dans lequel il logeait temporairement avec une vingtaine de scientifiques et le Maître. Il l'appelait ainsi dans sa tête, mais ledit Maître avait bien un nom. Loki, s'appelait son Maître, celui qui l'avait transformé.<p>

Barton observa les passants marchant devant lui, ne leur jetant pas un regard intéressé ou méfiant. Pourquoi devrait-il se méfier ? Il savait la vérité, Loki le lui avait montré, n'est-ce pas ? Il continua ses observations tout en revoyant le visage de son sauveur, car cet asgardien en était bien un. Un sauveur, celui qui dévoilait toutes les vérités grâce à son sceptre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Loki apparut dans le couloir que Barton leva la tête, ayant su tout de suite quand son Maître était arrivé. L'homme marchait tranquillement, pas le moindre du monde inquiété que ses ennemis passent près de lui. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils étaient à lui, eux, ces misérables mortels Ô combien amusants avec toutes leurs théories sur le monde et sur l'univers. Des vrais petits scientifiques en herbe avec des théories totalement...enfantines.

-Agent Barton ! interpella Loki avec un sourire que Clint n'aurait su définir.

Pourquoi devait-il définir un sourire, d'ailleurs ? Le sourire de Loki était beau, point barre ! Beau et rempli de vérités. Et d'une envie d'y poser les lèvres, bizarrement. Et encore plus bizarrement, le sourire de l'asgardien s'agrandit lorsque Barton pensa à cette chose totalement stupide. Savait-il lire dans les esprits ?

-Avez-vous des ordres, monsieur ? demanda Barton, la voix calme.

-Non, pas encore. Tu as besoin de te défouler, je parie. Allons mon ami, tu vas bientôt pouvoir me faire une démonstration de tes...capacités hors normes ! se contenta de sourire, toujours ce même et beau sourire, Loki.

-Vous me semblez préoccupé, monsieur, sourcilla pourtant Clint, alors que son Maître commençait à arpenter les couloirs.

Il le suivit, restant légèrement en retrait, son arc à la main. Personne n'aurait intérêt à faire du mal ou à trahir son Maître. Personne. Il veillait sur son sauveur.

-Clint, voyons, personne ne me trahira. Retire cette vulgaire théorie de trahison de ton esprit, elle t'empoisonne les sens, ordonna le prince.

-Pardon, monsieur.

Clint se détendit. Oui, qui oserait défier et trahir le Maître ? Qui oserait refuser de voir la vérité ?

-Mais tu as raison, je suis préoccupé par quelque chose, consentit finalement à révéler Loki, après un moment de réflexion.

Un nouveau sourire, plus fin et plus beau encore, apparut sur ses lèvres roses. Loki avait la tête remplie d'idées. Voir Clint être aussi protecteur avec lui, c'était si intéressant. Il n'était pas comme les autres, ce petit humain. Il n'était pas aussi fort que l'homme à l'étoile sur le torse, ou aussi cynique que l'homme en rouge et or. Il n'était pas aussi sans cœur que la femme de l'étrange navette volante. Non, Barton était différent. Pas comme tous ces scientifiques idiots jusqu'au cou, et sans théories réelles à tester. Il était...intéressant. Très intéressant, comme sujet d'expérience. Ce n'était même pas un sujet d'expérience. Quoique...

-Permission de savoir quelle est votre préoccupation ? demanda Barton, sourcils arqués devant la mine songeuse de son Maître.

-J'hésite, Barton.

-Ma bouche restera close si vous ne voulez pas que j'en parle, promit le Faucon.

-J'ai une...théorie à tester, voyez-vous, cher Clint ? Une théorie qui m'est venue soudainement, mais j'hésite à la tester. Les résultats pourraient...me décevoir, hésita Loki, cherchant bien ses mots.

-Dîtes-moi tout, monsieur, et si je peux aider à satisfaire votre théorie à tester, alors vous n'avez qu'à demander, répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation l'agent.

L'asgardien eut un nouveau sourire plus grand encore. Un sourire si...Barton se força à contrôler ses pensées. Oui, le sourire de Loki était beau, oui, son sourire était celui d'un ange de la mort, mais il devait oublier cette pensée. Et si le Maître la lisait ?!

-Barton, je me demande jusqu'où la loyauté de toutes ces vermines peut aller. J'aimerais les tester, j'aimerais voir des résultats sur une de mes théories...le pouvoir de mon sceptre pourrait être moins puissant que ce que je pense, s'inquiéta Loki.

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Son sceptre était puissant. C'était son influence sur ce sujet d'expérience qu'était Barton qui l'inquiétait. Ce dernier semblait si protecteur avec lui. Si prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Mais jusqu'où pouvait aller la loyauté d'un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D ? Un agent connu pour être fidèle mais résistant, donc dangereux.

-Monsieur, je peux vous assurer que nous vous sommes loyaux.

-Vous, oui, mon ami, mais eux ? Ils n'ont pas votre cœur. Ni votre loyauté. Clint, laissez-moi donc vérifier cette théorie.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Oui.

-De quelle manière ? s'intéressa Barton, regardant Loki dans les yeux.

Bleu contre bleu, l'influence dévastatrice du Tesseract, le cube cosmique, ce truc qui portait beaucoup de noms et dont la réputation était bien fondée. Personne ne comprenait que ce cube les manipulait.

-Soyez vous-même le temps que je teste ma théorie, susurra Loki, se rapprochant de son homme de main.

Barton ne se recula pas, bien que d'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas les contacts rapprochés. L'idée que le prince asgardien était censé être son ennemi ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Moins encore lorsqu'il sentit un doux et délicat contact sur ses lèvres. Un baiser, sans aucun doute. Un baiser que son sauveur lui donnait. Il voulait vérifier que lui, Clint Barton, l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Œil-de-Faucon le laissa l'embrasser, ne le repoussant pas. Pour rien au monde il ne repousserait celui qui lui offrait ses lèvres, son sauveur.

Dans sa tête, Loki jubilait. Alors même ça, Barton ne le refusait pas ? Lui qui résistait à tout était incapable de trahir son Maître, même si ce dernier commettait des actions étranges ? Embrasser un homme n'était pas étrange, certes, mais se laisser embrasser par son ennemi, un peu moins. Et pourtant, Barton se laissait faire. La théorie du prince fonctionnait.

Il se retira, heureux d'avoir réussi son test.

-Clint Barton, tu es l'homme de la situation, mon plus fidèle soldat. Vas-tu me trahir ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix soudain si suave aux oreilles de l'archer.

-Que vous soyez mon meurtrier si je vous trahis un jour, monsieur.

-J'espère ne pas avoir à te tuer, mon cher ami si fidèle. Tu es tellement intéressant.

-Permission de parler, monsieur ? souffla Clint, ses iris encrés dans ceux de Loki.

Un contact visuel ne dérangeant même pas le prince, lequel se sentait bien trop heureux d'avoir réussi sa théorie.

-Accordé avec joie, agent Barton.

-J'aime vos théories et vos manières de tester.

-Ce n'est que le début, Clint. Ma théorie ne fonctionne que sur un homme qui a un cœur comme le tien, et c'est parfaitement ce que je souhaite. Ne me trahis jamais, mon ami, susurra-t-il à l'oreille dudit ami.

-Jamais, acquiesça Clint.

Jamais, ou que la mort l'emporte.

* * *

><p><strong>Je crois avoir un peu foiré sur ce thème, à vous de me dire si ça correspond. J'espère dans tous les cas être restée dans le sujet...<strong>

**A très vite (:**


End file.
